creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/Finalclaw
Finalclaw's application for Chat Moderator Hello there, I would like to apply for chat moderator, because I would like to help in the chat area, and help this wiki, as it had helped me, I seem to be liked in chat, I don't seem to cause trouble, and I try to brighten things up if the chat ever gets too chaotic, I always try to help people, and I am a really talkative person in chat, I usually am fair and respectful to people, I have been a temporary chat mod two times, so I have some experience with moderating, I hope you will support me as a chat mod, and if not, you surely will have good reasons for that said opposition. I hope you like my reasons, and state your support or opposition Finalclaw Out! UPDATE: I would like to point out, that late June, I promised that I would apply September 7, not sooner not later, Therefore I am not applying because of the application bandwagon, I did it so I could prove to you guys that I can be a good chat mod, and to fix the issue of not being active enough, I hope you take that into consideration, and not take the influx of applications into reflection to mine... Another one? Really? I just said we have enough and you're not the most active user around here. 20:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) You're not very active, honestly you would be OK, but only if online more. ' --CrazyCrappyPasta (talk) 20:42, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ENOUGH. CHAT MODS. Why can't someone apply for something useful for once, like rollback/VCROC/administrator? If anything we're UNDER-STAFFED in those areas. This is a wiki site first and foremost – the chat should not hold priority over that. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 20:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I don't think there's really an overabundance of mods. It's really because staff and mods I think are in the same timezones. I'm opposing because you're reallt not the material they need. NightWalker Umbreon 20:51, September 7, 2013 (UTC) There are much better candidates. “Those who want to see Heaven end up in Hell.” 20:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) you seem to know the rules. Plus, I must support capitalist advarsary. SO I MAY KILL YOU. But anywho, you seem ok. Never sleep with cacti. They sting. (talk) 21:11, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I am going to have to say no final. You are just not active enough for me to think you a good candidate. Yeah you may have problems with your internet, but do we really want a mod that will only get on when his internet allows him? Also, you have a very...uncanny way to investigate things. You gotta be more cortious and well, over just nicer. i really do feel like you need some time to prove to me (because you asked for MY opinion) that you are great mod material. Only then will i begin to even think of supporting. Peter, the magical turtle (talk) 21:30, September 7, 2013 (UTC) You seemed fine to be a mod, why not give Final a chance? '-'[[User:Lei_Omaki|'Lei]][[User_Talk:Lei_Omaki|'Omaki']] 21:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) From what I've seen you're decently nice and mature, but I'm not too sure how well you could handle the moderator capabilities. Also, like Skelly said earlier there are far too many mods and mod applications at the moment, with better applicants. But, you're alright mod material I suppose, so we'll have to wait this one out. don't yell it gives me anxiety (talk) 00:53, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll support your cause, but it's never too late to stay active in chat. MooseJuice (talk) 01:11, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure about this, really. Final respects the rules, but if he's online only when all of our other mods are online, he's just another drop in an ocean. I don't hold anything against this mod app, but I will change my vote to a support once I see Final on during the early morning hours in Washington. Those are the hours that need moderating. Do you still feel like a hero? 01:15, September 10, 2013 (UTC)